Make A Wish!
by BTRHortenseWINS
Summary: When Katie makes a wish on a shooting star, she's transported to another world where everyone's gender is switched. Well, everyone but Katie and Kendall's anyways, whom merely switched ages! Until the newly-teenaged Katie finds a way back home, she's officially in charge of both Big Time Rush and her little brother Kendall. And being a leader is hard when no one seems to like you.
1. Wishes

**Note: This takes place before Big Time Tests.**

* * *

"But you don't even _like _astronomy!"

"Sorry Katie, but I have to do this for Logan." Kendall said, patting his sister on the head. She huffed, watching her brother pack a pool bag with blankets. He even had a picnic basket with him.

"Why are you bringing food?" She asked, walking over to the kitchen counter. Kendall took some pre-made sandwiches out of the fridge and put them in the basket. "We ate dinner less than an hour ago."

Kendall smiled, "Well, even though I'm doing this for Logan, it doesn't mean I'm going alone. I invited Jo, so I'm making this a nighttime picnic date!" He said, then quickly added, "Oh, and the extra sandwiches are for when Carlos gets bored and starts to beg us for our food."

"Is James going as well?" Katie asked.

"Of course! And Lucy and Camille's going too, so I guess the gang's all there."

Katie leaned against the counter, looking at how her brother was going about his packing with such a nonchalant attitude. He didn't even realize the implications he made when he said "The gang's all there." The 'gang' in question was simply the Big Time Rush boys plus the two girls whom merely served as love interest for the guys. Katie, the younger sister of Kendall, was just that. A young child, usually ignored by the teenagers. She didn't mind this usually, but lately Kendall had been ditching her in favor of his friends, and it's starting to bother her.

This particular night, Katie and her brother were supposed to watch a movie together. That's it. A simple movie. But, once again, Kendall changed his plans just so he could hang out with his friends some more.

"It's just a bunch of shooting stars. If Logan really wanted to see them, he could just look out that window." Katie said, pointing to the large window near the couch that overlooked the pool. "And I don't think Logan wants to see them; he's been locked up in his room for weeks studying."

"Exactly, Katie." Kendall replied, as if it were obvious. "He's been studying for the MCAT's for an entire month without stopping. He needs time to spend with his friends, and _he _likes astronomy, so it should be fun for him."

_Yeah, but what about me? _Katie thought, _You and I haven't hung out in a month either, but you didn't even think about inviting me to see the meteor shower_.

But she didn't argue, though. Whatever. If her brother didn't want to hang out with her, than she didn't want to hang out with him.

Both she and Kendall looked over to the hallway that lead to their bedrooms as James and Carlos practically dragged Logan out by force. Logan was holding an MCAT textbook in one hand, and gripping practice tests and pencils in another.

He complained, "No, stop! The test is three weeks away!"

"Which is why you need to stop worrying so much." James said, grabbing the textbook out of Logan's hands.

Carlos agreed, "Yeah, you should calm down and relax a little. Have a corn dog!" He then pulled a corn dog out from his back pocket and attempted to hand it to Logan.

He shooed it away, "Carlos, corn dogs won't help me pass the doctor's exam."

Kendall then grabbed his pool bag and picnic basket, walking over to his friends without a parting word.

No matter how much she didn't wish to admit it, Katie was feeling jealous. What made Logan, James, Carlos...and Jo for that matter, so important that Kendall had permission to cancel plans with his sister on a moment's notice? He didn't even say goodbye to her, he just walked off when his friends appeared.

Katie hopped off her chair, and walked over to the couch. She'll just watch the movie by herself.

* * *

Her mom ran into the living room halfway through the film, almost jumping up and down in excitement. "Katie, look!" She said, "The meteor shower is starting!"

Katie paused the movie and looked. Sure enough, dozens of shooting stars streaked across the skies. Her mom walked up to the window. "Isn't this beautiful?" She asked, beckoning her daughter over with her hand.

The child walked over, and looked at the sky. "I guess so." She said, "We have a pretty good view."

"Not as good of a view as what Kendall and the other boys have, though. I bet they're having a great time." Her mom replied, then fell into silence as she focused her attention on the sky.

The mere mention of her brother sent a flood of jealousy back into Katie. Kendall was always with his friends. Heck, even his job required him to be with them for most of the day! Why did he always seem so content with never being with his sister? As much as she told herself that she didn't need her brother around, she knew it was a lie.

Katie missed being able to spend time with Kendall. But it was obvious that Kendall didn't miss her, especially since he had his friends to be with. Katie wished her brother could be the 'ignored little kid' for once instead of her.

* * *

Something was wrong.

Katie woke up in her room, just like on any other normal day.

But something was wrong.

When she sat up, she felt something...jiggle. Something that shouldn't have fully grown in yet. She gave a yelp of surprise when she realized that she had apparently gone through puberty in the past eight hours. Katie looked over to the other side of the room, where her brother's bed was. It was already empty.

Katie swung herself off the bed, noticing far too late that the rest of her body had grown overnight as well. She was much taller than before. She felt a small sense of vertigo as she tried getting used to this new height. What was going on? To her left was a full-body mirror; a present James gave Kendall a few years ago. For some reason, it was on her side of the room instead of Kendall's.

She walked over to it, and gasped. She was a teenager, like Kendall. WHY was she a teenager? She grew six years overnight. How was she going to explain this to everyone?

"Are you okay?"

Katie squealed, turning around to find herself facing a shorter girl. "Who are you!?" She said, taking a few steps back.

The girl repeated herself, "Are you sick?"

"Did someone say they were sick?" Another feminine voice said. A second girl then walked inside the room. One thing that shocked Katie about the girl was her extremely long jet-black hair that nearly flowed past her hips. Such an odd hairstyle must've been hard to manage. "The MCAT's are in three weeks, and I'm more than ready to test out my doctoring skills on others." She said, pulling out a first-aid kit out of nowhere.

Katie refused to speak, and instead took another step back. The shortest girl spoke again, "I think Katie's sick."

"I-I'm not sick..." Katie said, "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Mr. Knight told me to get you for breakfast."

Katie couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

The long-haired girl, apparently named Lily, spoke. "She's shaking, her face is pale, and she's in shock. Katie must have the disease Rosanne Barr Syndrome, whose only cure is _death_!"

"Lily!" The other girl said, "That's not funny. Katie's sick!"

"I'm not sick!" Katie said, trying to regain her composure against these two odd girls in her room. "What are you guys doing in my apartment?"

The girls looked confused. "We live here?" The shorter one said.

Lily looked at the shorter girl, "Uh, we should bring her to Mr. Knight."

"Mr. _What_?" Katie repeated, but went unnoticed as Lily and the other girl grabbed her arms and lead her out of her room.

* * *

Katie fought against her captors, but they succeeded in leading her to the breakfast table before letting her go. Katie _was _in Apartment 2J, that much she knew. But...she was a teenager! And those girls, they reminded her of-

"Good morning, sweetheart!" A deep voice said. Katie visibly jumped in the air, much to the confusion of the other two girls. In front of her was a red-headed man, carrying plates of waffles and pancakes in his hands. He set the food on the table before looking at her and asking, "Is everything alright? You look a little pale."

"We think she's sick." Lily explained, pouting. "And Carla won't let me practice on her." She raised her first-aid kit and placed it on the table.

"Well maybe if Katie didn't refuse to take her vitamins like me, she wouldn't be sick." A new voice added. A slightly taller girl with long, chestnut-brown hair joined the group. Though her hair wasn't as long as Lily's. The girl pulled out a jar of gummies. "These vitamins are candy-flavored!" She said, excitedly. She opened the lid and threw a handful into her mouth.

Lily grimaced, "You're only supposed to take two a day."

The other girl grabbed another handful, "Hey, no one tells Jennifer Diamond what to do."

_Diamond?_

This was too weird. Katie couldn't take it anymore.

"Is this some sort of _joke_?" She yelled, causing everyone to stare at her. "But that doesn't explain why I'm a teenager!"

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Mr. Knight said, putting a hand on Katie's shoulder.

She swatted it away, backing up from everyone. "Don't touch me!" She said, causing Mr. Knight to recoil in shock. She looked at the people who were standing in the eating area, pointing to each one in succession as she spoke, "You're supposed to be Logan, and you're supposed to be Carlos, and you're supposed to be James!" She ranted, "You guys are supposed to be boys, and I'm supposed to be twelve, and I don't even have a _dad_!"

Everyone was stunned into silence, not even processing the information Katie just spewed out. Jennifer then leaned over to Carla, "I told you she's crazy." She whispered, but Katie heard what she said.

"I'm not crazy! Why aren't you a boy!?" Katie asked, though didn't wait for an answer. "I'm not supposed to be this old, and-"

"Uh, dad? What's going on?" A new voice said. It was quiet, but it was familiar, which caused Katie to pause. The source of the new voice was to her left, past the kitchen area. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Oh, no." She said, "No..no! Why are you _twelve_?"

What she saw was her brother, Kendall Knight, as a 12 year old boy.

She fainted.


	2. Friends?

When Katie awoke, it was in a hospital room. She recognized the place; it was Doctor Hollywood's emergency room for celebrities only. But what was she doing in here?

Katie looked to her right, and saw the same red-haired man from before. _Oh right,_ She thought, _I told him he wasn't my father then passed out_.

It was true, though. Mr. Knight wasn't her dad; she didn't have one. But a part of her, for some strange reason, felt bad. It wasn't his fault Katie woke up as a teenager in a world where nearly everyone switched genders.

She tried sitting up, but groaned when a wave of nausea and dizziness flowed through her. Mr. Knight noticed this, and rushed to her aid to help, but Katie waved him off. "I'm fine, I'll just sit here." She said, but then looked at the man and said, "Uh, but thanks, though."

At that moment, Doctor Hollywood walked in. Or at least, what she assumed to be Doctor Hollywood. "Great, even he's gender-flipped." Katie said, crossing her arms. "This place is weird."

Mr. Knight looked at the Doctor. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Why yes, I do." The woman said, taking out a light and flashing it in Katie's eyes for some reason. "It seems to me that your daughter's wish came true."

"What?" Mr. Knight asked, unbelieving.

"What?" Katie repeated, smacking her head. "Oh, you mean my wish where I wanted Kendall to be alone for once?"

"_W__hat_?" Mr. Knight repeated, this time looking at Katie.

Katie backpedaled, "That's not what I meant!" She said, "See, I'm supposed to be 12, not Kendall. He's supposed to be the same age as, uh..." She tried thinking of the name of one of those girls, "Uh...Jamie? I think? No, wait, um, Jenny? But they're not supposed to be girls, they're supposed to be boys. Everyone's genderflipped, except for me and Kendall, who only switched ages. So, my wish was to swap lives with Kendall, I guess." She looked at the two adults, and sighed. "Yeah, it sounds pretty crazy, doesn't it?"

"I'll say. I guess the all-mighty Katie Knight's getting pretty cuckoo."

"Jenny!" Mr. Knight said, looking near the doorway at where the tall girl was standing. "Stay in the waiting room with the others!"

"But-"

"Jennifer. Leave."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Fine." She said, walking off.

"She seems defensive." Katie noted, "But I guess anyone who hears that story might think I'm a little insane."

"But you're not!" Doctor Hollywood stressed, flipping through the charts on his clipboard. "Wish magic's a powerful thing. If you have enough emotion behind it, then it will come true."

Mr. Knight looked wary at this information. "I'm not quite sure I can believe that..."

"Well, what did your daughter do last night?"

"She stayed in her room."

"Did she, at any point in time, watch the meteor shower?"

"Uh..." The man thought, "No. But she left her room at one point to get something from the kitchen." He explained, "Most of us were watching the shower happen from the living room. Katie said something..." She trailed off.

Katie looked at Mr. Knight, "What did I say?"

"Well, I think your exact words were, 'I wish you'd all disappear'."

This shocked the teenager, "That doesn't sound like something I'd say."

The Doctor spoke again, "But that's what happened! Your Katie and this Katie's wishes must have interacted, causing them two to switch places."

"That's...really hard to believe." Mr. Knight said, "But Katie, at least, the one I know...she would be cursing and screaming right now. She's never said 'thanks' to me before for anything. Katie's acting different now, and I guess that does count for something. You say she's perfectly healthy, right?"

Doctor Hollywood nodded, "I tested her to the best of my doctoring abilities." She said, "Which isn't much. But, she _is _healthy. I think. You can look at her medical records if you want." She handed Mr. Knight a stack of papers. "Nope, the only thing that happened here was a wish gone wrong."

* * *

The minute Katie and Mr. Knight stepped out of the doctor's office, she was bombarded with questions from everyone. Jenny had apparently told them the "Katie's gone crazy" story, and they were wondering if it were true or not.

Katie stressed that she wasn't crazy, and explained the situation the best that she could. She was surprised to see everyone accepting her tale of what happened so quickly.

"I believe you, Katie." Carla said as Mr. Knight drove them back to the Palm Woods. "Last night, I wished that corn dogs would be the answer to everything." She then pulled out four corn dogs from nowhere, handing it to each of the girls.

Lily looked at the corn dog she was given, then looked back at Carla. "Corn dogs aren't the answer to everything."

Katie then said, "None of us have eaten breakfast yet. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. So, thanks!" She then took a bite from her food, but then grew confused as she realized that all three girls were staring at her. "What?" She said as she continued to eat.

"It's just that, you've never said 'thanks' before. Ever." Lily explained.

Carla nodded, "And you hate corn dogs. Whenever I give you one, you just throw it back at me." She looked a little sad about this.

"Well, it's true that I don't like corn dogs, but I wouldn't throw food I don't like at people." Katie said, "And besides, I'm hungry. Corn dogs aren't _that _bad, I just don't really like them."

Jenny spoke for the first time, "I still think you're crazy," She said, "I don't believe in this whole 'wish' story."

"Didn't you wish for something last night as well?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, but it hasn't come true yet. I wished that I had an amazingly handsome boyfriend, and yet I'm still single."

"Maybe it'll happen in time." Carla said, "My corn dogs saved Katie's hunger crisis, so that means mine came true, right?"

"Nope!" Lily answered, earning herself a playful punch from Carla.

Katie looked at Lily, "Did you wish for something?"

"No, I spent the entire night studying for the MCAT's. I didn't even see the shower." She said, "I kind of regret that, but studying is studying! I can't fail that test."

That surprised Katie. In her world, Kendall, James, and Carlos made Logan see the shooting stars. Why didn't the same happen in this one?

She hit on a different topic, though. "Studying all night isn't a good way to remember information. Neither is studying all the time. You have to pace yourself with what you need to remember, and take breaks."

"All good information, but..." Lily started, "You haven't cared about me taking the MCAT's before today. And I've been studying nonstop for about a month."

"Well, I'm alternative universe Katie." She reminded, "In my universe, Kendall cared about you. Until I find a way to get back, I guess I can do the same."

* * *

Once they arrived back to the Palm Woods, Katie went back to her room and finally changed out of her pajamas. Walking through the lobby in PJ's led to some stares. Luckily, the Katie in this universe had pretty much the same fashion style as hers, so she slapped on a pair of jeans and a simple shirt. She did realize that this universe's Katie didn't have a hair curler though. Katie was never one for high-fashion, but she had bought a curler a few months ago, and loved using it. Also, her clothes seemed super plain for some reason. But Katie couldn't worry about that right now, she and the other girls had promised to help Lily with studying for the MCAT's, and that's what they were going to do.

Katie walked down the short hallway, meeting the other girls in Lily and Carla's shared room.

Both sides of the room were messy, but Lily's mess was created by piles upon piles of notes and textbooks. Katie picked up one of the textbooks, "This is an MCAT study guide from 2010. Why do you have this?"

Lily looked slightly embarrassed when she answered, "I thought I could use all the help I could get."

"She has books that are over five years old!" Carla said, not helping Lily's embarrassment any.

"I don't know anything about these doctor tests, but wouldn't the stuff listed in the older books be out of date?" Jenny inquired, picking up a book from the year 2005 and flipping through it.

Katie agreed, "Yeah, for a smart person like yourself, what you're doing is pretty dumb." She said, "We should get rid of these old books, and you can study from the ones that were created for this year."

"But...what if one of these old books list information that I need?" Lily argued. She took the 2005 edition of the textbook out of Jenny's hands and flipped through it. "Look!" She said, landing on the page. "On this page, it talks about the functions of the appendix. That's not listed in any of the other books I have!"

"Well, they probably took that information out of the test, so it's not in the more recent textbooks." Katie said.

Lily clutched her old textbook to her chest. "But...why should I listen to you? You don't do well in school!"

Katie was surprised by this. "I don't?"

"Yeah, you're even worse than Carla!" She said, then hastily added. "Um, no offense."

Carla merely nodded, "But it's true! And besides, I've been doing better ever since Lily started tutoring me."

"Well, where I come from, I'm a straight-A student. I mean, 7th grade is nothing compared to what you guys are learning, but _this_ Katie knows how to study." She said, "The MCAT's are supposed to be for graduating medical college students, not high schoolers. Doing all-nighters for high school tests may have worked, but _you _are taking a college-level test. You have to do this differently, or else you're going to fail."

"Or," Jenny said, "You could just, like..._not _take the MCAT's, and wait until after you go to college like you're supposed to."

Katie shrugged, "That's also a good idea as well. You might be going a little over your head, here."

Lily shook her head, "No, I want to take the MCAT's." She said adamantly, "But...you do make sense, Katie. I'll try out your method."

Katie smiled, "Of course I'm right!"

The girls spent the next hour sorting through the many different books Lily had. They threw out all of the old editions of the MCAT textbook, and put all of Lily's notes in a neat pile. Then they helped her transfer her notes onto note cards, since Katie said that note cards would help her remember all the medical terms she needed to know.

After another hour of this, everyone felt their hands cramp from all that writing. "I give up." Jenny called, throwing her pencil down. "My hands are only used to signing autographs for this long."

"Yeah, this isn't how I thought I'd spend my summer vacation." Carla agreed, finishing up another notecard.

Lily still looked like she was in the zone, "There's about 100 words left to copy down, but I can do them all on my own." She said, finishing another notecard and going to the next without stopping. "You guys can leave if you want."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked, "It's not good to study all the time like that."

"Yeah, but I'm not studying, I'm just copying down some terms! And writing things down helps with memorization, right?"

"That's still studying." Katie said.

Lily was persistent. "I'll catch up with you guys when I'm done. I promise!"

"Well, I'm convinced. Let's go!" Jenny said, making her way to the door. Carla said her goodbyes and left as well. Katie wasn't so convinced, but even she could admit that her hands were hurting and that this stuff was boring, so she followed the other teens out.

They made their way to the living room, where Kendall was watching TV. Katie honestly felt that she can take James, Logan, and Carlos turning into girls much better than what happened to her family. Kendall being twelve and her mom being a man just made her head hurt.

When they made it to the couch, Kendall paused the TV and greeted them. "Hey." He said, his voice high-pitched but still familiar, "Are you guys done helping Lily?"

"For now, yes. Hopefully we'll be done forever, though." Jenny said, taking a seat on the couch.

"We're not done helping her, we're just on a break." Katie corrected, causing Jenny to groan.

"I'm still not used to 'nice, helpful Katie'." Jenny said, taking the remote out of Kendall's hands and flipping through the channels. Kendall didn't get mad at her for some reason, though.

Kendall instead spoke to Katie. "If you really don't remember anyone at the Palm Woods, you should be introduced to your friends."

"Friends?" She repeated, "No, they were your friends, not mine."

"Even if that's true, you still remember them as different genders. You need to re-meet them! I can help-"

Carla cut him off, suddenly excited. "Hey, that's a great idea! Especially since I've told our friends about what happened!"

"What?" Katie said, "Why'd you tell them? They'll think I'm crazy!"

"Which is why you should meet them!" Carla said, "They'll believe you once they see how not-mean you are now." She grabbed Katie by the arm, dragging her out of the apartment. "Let's go! Come on, Jenny!"

"Okay, fine." Jenny said, raising off the couch. "But I get to choose who we see first!"

All three girls then left the apartment, leaving Kendall alone once more.

* * *

"Guys, this isn't a good idea. They're going to think I'm crazy." Katie pleaded, still being led down the hall by Carla. She swatted that girl's arm away, "I should just stay in the apartment until the next meteor shower so I can wish myself back home."

"No way!" Carla said "You're much better than old Katie. So, you're staying here and you're going to re-meet our friends."

Jenny spoke, "First off, we're going to go to Luke's room."

"Luke?" Katie questioned. She only barely knew about the friends her brother had, since they rarely ever talked to each other. She couldn't think of who 'Luke' was supposed to be.

"Yeah, is there a girl version of him in your world? I bet she's as pretty as me!" Then she paused, "Well, no. Actually, she wouldn't be as pretty as me. No one can be as pretty as Jennifer Diamond!"

"Wow, you are just like James." Katie sighed as they continued to walk down the hallway. The other two girls froze.

"Wait...James?" Jenny asked, "Boy me...is named James?"

Katie looked at her, "Well, yeah. Didn't you hear my freakout this morning about how your name was supposed to be James?"

At this, Carla burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh!" She said, in-between breaths, "So, her name's _James_? What, do you have a group of girls named _The Jennifers_?"

Katie nodded, "Yep. I guess they're called The James's in this world?"

She didn't need an answer to that question. Carla just laughed harder, causing passerby's to stare oddly at the girl. Jenny rolled her eyes, "Well, how interesting." She merely said, and continued to walk.

Katie thought while Carla was busy trying to calm down her laughter. "Wait, so Luke...is his full name Luke Stone?"

"No, Katie, it's Luke Rock. But it's a stage name. A wonderful, totally awesome stage name..." She said, trailing off. Ah. Katie remembered who Luke was in her world now. "Oh, you're talking about Lucy Stone. I heard she's going off on a European tour soon."

"What?" Jenny said, "No, he's not. He doesn't even have an album out yet; he can't tour."

That was strange. Yet another difference between both worlds. "In my world, she's famous. She released an album about how much Kendall sucked for dumping her for Jo, and that made her really popular."

Carla had just subsided her laughter, but she began giggling once more. "Your teenager Kendall dated girl-Luke and dumped her for girl-Jo? Man, that is just so weird!"

Jenny agreed, "Yeah, just imagine our little Kendall dating Luke or Joe!" She said, chuckling.

"So...in this universe, no one has dated Luke or Joe yet." Katie stated. She thought it was better than what might've happened, though. Her Kendall and Jo were dating, and Katie didn't know what she would do if she were dating this universe's Joe.

Jenny explained, "Carla, Lily, and I all tried to date Joe when he first arrived, but he turned us down and we just became friends after that. But Luke and I will be dating soon enough!" She said with a flip of her hair, "Lily's dating Cameron, but that's it. You were never interested in boys. Or friends. Or being social, for that matter. And here we are!" Jenny stopped in front of an apartment door. She spoke to Katie once more, "You can look at him, but not for too long. Luke will be mine, and only mine!"

Jenny knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for it to open, revealing an average-height boy with red and black hair that went halfway down his neck. He was the same height as Jenny, but Jenny was tall for a girl.

Luke paused, looking at Jenny with narrow eyes. "Oh, it's _you_." He said, not bitterly, but without any happiness whatsoever. He then looked over at Carla, who was waving enthusiastically, and then at Katie. "Wow, it's Crazy Katie. What's up?"

Katie rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Luke had invited them over into his small apartment. The place was so tiny that Katie felt almost claustrophobic. This was just like Lucy's old apartment, she remembered. She had never gone inside it, but she remembered her brother talking about how small her old apartment was in comparison to her new, more spacious one. But since Katie apparently never dumped Luke for Joe like what Kendall did in her world, Luke never had any reason to write an entire album based on how much he despised her. In fact, Luke barely even knew Katie. This universe's Katie was a huge shut-in, it seems.

This made explaining to him about what happened even tougher. Luke admitted to not liking Katie based on the very few interactions they had, and that Katie seemed nicer than usual, but he couldn't quite believe the whole "Twelve year old Katie accidentally wished she was in a gender-flipped world where she was a teenager while her brother was a small child." story. And honestly, who would believe her? It was surprising that Mr. Knight hadn't admitted her into a mental institution yet.

Luke eventually did say that Katie seemed different than usual, that she wasn't acting "normal". And "normal" for this universe's Katie was "rude, obnoxious, and abrasive." Katie wondered why she was such a mean person in this universe.

When they left, Luke said that he'd think about the story, but he still thought that Katie was still crazy. But, he added that he also thought every girl in the Palm Woods was crazy, so she wasn't alone. He then told Katie that they should hang out soon, which made Jenny jealous because he never asks her to hang out.

Afterwards, they found Joe and Cameron at the pool. Unlike Jo and Camille, whose hair was long and curled, both Joe and Cameron's hair were straight and in normal, short hairstyles.

Luckily, these were the last two people Carla told about Katie's predicament. Just like Luke, Joe didn't quite believe the story, but he did notice that Katie was acting different. Cameron however was more accepting of what happened, saying that he had once wished on a shooting star that he and Lily would date, and it came true.

Lily then came down to the pool shortly after, saying she was done with studying for the day. Cameron was overjoyed by this, and tackled her to the ground. Katie laughed, she'd seen this happen a few times back in her world. Some things never changed.

* * *

Kendall shut off the TV, growing bored. He looked out of the window of the living room, and saw the pool down below. His big sister, band, and other friends were all down there.

The young boy wished he had people to hang out with. But being the little brother of mean, vicious Katie didn't do well with his image at all. Once people realized who he was related to, they wanted to stay away from him forever.

Kendall vaguely remembered a time when Katie wasn't a jerk. She was probably twelve at that time, just the age he was now. They used to do everything together; they were like best friends. The only reason why Lily, Jenny, and Carla still hung out with Katie was probably because they also remembered a time when she used to be nice.

Last night, during the meteor shower, Kendall wished his sister was a nicer person, just like how she was when she was twelve.

It came true, it seemed. But Kendall was still alone. None of the girls talked to him while they were in the waiting room for Katie. Katie even ignored him on the way home.

Some things never changed.

* * *

**_Xx_**

**Hi! Thanks for reading. I posted two chapters at once since the prologue was kinda short. You may wonder why I named female James as Jennifer instead of Jamie. I did it because it was amusing. This also means Mr. Knight's first name is James.**

**Next time: Katie gets her mind blown.**


	3. I'm What?

Mr. Knight greeted Katie when she walked into the kitchen. "You're up early," He noted, "Usually I have to send one of the girls to get you. Or is 'alternate universe Katie' an early riser?"

"Nah," She replied, sitting in a chair at the table. "It's just that turning into a teenager and waking up in a world where everyone's gender is wrong makes it a bit hard to sleep at night. I've actually been wondering...were you and, uh, original me, close?"

Mr. Knight had taken out a box of cereal and a carton of milk. He set it on the table in front of her and answered, "Well, no, we aren't. Usually the only time we speak is when I have to ground her."

"Oh." Katie said. There was a bowl in front of her, but she didn't bother pouring the cereal in yet. "My mom and I were pretty close, though we tended to disagree on a lot of things. Mom and Kendall were close as well. I guess technically you're still her, but I can't bring myself to call you 'dad'. I've never had one, so it's just...really weird to me..." She said, knowing full well that her excuse was sort of lame. She was used to having only a mom, and lived her life without ever needing a dad. Suddenly having one was strange.

Mr. Knight seemed to look sad for a moment, but pushed it away, instead focusing on his daughter. "It's fine." He said, "This whole situation hits you the hardest, I suppose. I won't make you call me 'dad' if you don't want to."

Katie smiled, "That's sort of a relief." She said, "You're just as accepting and nice as my mom is, Mr. Knight!"

Mr. Knight shrugged, "Honestly, this whole 'wish' thing is still somewhat unbelievable. But Doc. Hollywood did say you weren't suffering from any illness, so I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Yeah, but, hold on..." Katie said, grabbing the box of cereal off the table, "Isn't Doctor Hollywood the emergency doctor for people in the entertainment business? I'm not an actor or anything; I couldn't go to him if I were sick in my world. Why could I get in yesterday?"

Mr. Knight raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know? You're a celebrity."

"What?"

"You're in the band Brand New Day."

* * *

Mr. Knight left Katie to focus on her thoughts as Carla, Jenny, and Kendall walked into the room and sat down, each pouring themselves a bowl of cereal.

Kendall was the first one to speak, "Um, Katie..." He stammered, "What are you doing something today?"

"Huh?" She replied, looking at her brother. He seemed unusually soft-spoken. "I don't know."

"Well you can hang out with Luke! He did ask you out, and not me." Jenny said, with great jealously. She picked up a spoonful of cereal, "It's really not fair. He knows me better than he knows you."

"He didn't 'ask me out', he just said we should hang." Katie replied, "And besides, he probably doesn't like you because you're around him all the time. At least, that's what James does to Lucy in my world. He practically stalks her around the Palm Woods."

"But who doesn't want to be around me?" Jenny argued, "I'm fabulous, awesome, and beautiful."

"No, you're just being sort of creepy." Carla said, "And I don't think Luke likes creepy people."

"Well...you two can't say anything! You've never had boyfriends, you wouldn't know."

Carla scoffed, "Hey, I've dated every single one of The James's! And most of it was horrible. But it counts."

"And I'm actually only twelve years old, so I have an excuse." Katie said, "I'm just saying, Luke doesn't like you."

"Yes, he does! Or at least, he will. Look!" Jenny said, standing up to twirl in her dress. "My clothes are of the latest design." She then flipped her wavy hair, "And I spend forever each morning getting my hair perfectly curled like this. He has to notice me someday."

"You _did _make that wish about getting a boyfriend." Carla pointed out, which made Jenny nod in satisfaction as she sat back down.

"It's too early in the morning to argue," Katie said, still not believing that Luke and Jenny would get together. "So whatever. Jenny, can I borrow your hair curler?"

The girls looked at her in surprise. "Hair...curler?" Jenny repeated as if it were a foreign word. "You don't curl your hair."

"Yes, I do. I started doing it a few months ago, at least."

Carla questioned the information, "Really? Our Katie usually just wears a t-shirt and jeans."

Jenny then sounded bitter, "It's annoying. She acts like she's the most beautiful person on earth, yet she doesn't even dress nice! We always have to force her to dress up when we go to classy events."

"Then let's change that. I looked through my closet, and having different colors of the same shirt kinda sucks."

Jenny looked at Katie with a sparkle in her eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Oh, no." Carla commented, "Here we go."

"Are you saying..." Jenny repeated, pausing for dramatic effect. "That we should..._shop_?"

"Umm..."

"Don't you 'um' me! This is a yes or no question." Jenny declared, then brought her voice down to a whisper. "Are. We. Going. Shopping?"

Katie wasn't keen on finding out what would happen if she said no. "Yes...I guess..."

Jenny jumped out of her chair, "Great! Let's tell Lily!"

"...Where is she?" Katie said, standing up as well. "Don't tell me she spent all night studying."

"No, she got up early for a breakfast date with Cameron." Carla said, "They should be in the park."

When they left the table, it was empty. No one realized that Kendall had already left minutes ago.

* * *

The girls took a quick stop at the bathroom, watching in amazement as Katie proved that she really could use a curling iron. Carla was glad that her short hairstyle called for less maintenance; she rarely ever had to do anything to her hair. It was only then did Katie realize that she had never seen Carla wear a hockey helmet, which was strange. Carlos almost always wore his.

When they left the apartment, they didn't notice Kendall sitting dejected on the couch. Eventually Mr. Knight walked in and noticed his sad son, and asked him what was wrong.

Kendall pouted, "I'm bored. There's nothing on TV."

Mr. Knight sat down next to him, "Well, it's a beautiful day. You should go out there and meet people!"

"You know I can't..." He said quietly, staring out the window. "No one likes Katie, and because of that, no one likes me either."

"Katie's nicer now," Mr. Knight said, "They'll forgive her, then they'll realize what an amazing kid you are, and want to be your friend."

Kendall looked at his dad, and sighed. "During the meteor shower, I wished that Katie would be nicer, like how she was when she was twelve." He said, face growing worried. "It came true, but only because it brought a Katie from a different universe into ours. Does that mean that somewhere, _our_ Katie is now twelve?"

"Uh, well..." Mr. Knight stammered; he wasn't used to these philosophical-type questions. "I guess that might make sense."

"So I ruined two peoples' lives with my wish."

"Now, wait a second. Katie isn't mad with you, is she?"

"I don't know," Kendall answered, "She hasn't been talking to me at all, so I assumed she was."

"Does she even know about your wish? Kendall, you shouldn't assume that everyone new hates you."

"But they do! Everyone hates Katie-"

Mr. Knight cut him off, "Kendall. You are _not _Katie. Katie's not even Katie right now! Not everyone's going to judge you based on who you're related to. And you shouldn't even want to be friends with those who do judge."

"Uh..I don't know..." He didn't quite believe his dad's words, but continued, "I actually kind of want to be friends with this new Katie, but she keeps ignoring me..."

"I don't believe she's doing it on purpose." Mr. Knight said, "Take her aside and tell her that you two need to talk. She'll listen."

* * *

Katie, Jenny, and Carla met Lily and Cameron at the Palm Woods park. They were packing up their picnic baskets.

Cameron greeted the girls first, "Hey, guys!" He said, "What's up? Oh, Katie, are you still nice?"

"I guess?" Katie replied. Even though she wasn't mean in her world, she wasn't exactly the 'nicest' person at the Palm Woods. This world's Katie must've been _really horrible_ for her to be nice by comparison.

Before anyone could say anything else a group of three boys came up to them. They were a blonde, brunette, and curly-haired trio. Katie assumed they were this world's version of The Jennifer's.

The blonde one spoke, "Hey Katie, is it true that you lost your memory?"

"Lost my memory?" Katie repeated, looking at Carla. Carla defended herself. "Hey, I didn't tell them anything!"

Cameron stepped in, "After you guys left the pool yesterday, some people asked Joe and I about why you were acting so different." He chose his next words carefully, "So we told them that you had amnesia. _Nothing else_."

Katie felt relief. They didn't tell them about the whole 'wish' scenario. People thinking she had amnesia is better than people thinking she's crazy. She played along, "Yeah, I have amnesia." She said, "Though I haven't forgotten absolutely everything. You three are The James's, right?"

The mentioned of the name "James" caused Carla to giggle and prod Jenny in the side. Jenny merely glared at her friend.

"That's right." The brunette James said, "But of course you didn't forget us. We're unforgettable."

"How did you get amnesia?" The last James asked innocently. This caused Katie to freeze; she didn't know how to answer this question.

Lily came to the rescue. "You know how we are!" She said, chuckling nervously. "Always crashing into things..."

"...Destroying parts of buildings..." Carla continued.

"...and falling off of high places." Jenny finished. "We're all used to it. But Katie isn't, you know, 'cuz she hates having fun and all. But we just had this accident the other day, and Katie accidentally got hurt..." She gave a fake sigh, "We don't want to talk about it."

The three James's didn't look quite convinced, but they decided not to prod about this any further. "Fine." The blonde one said, "We're just glad Katie doesn't seem as rude as usual."

The brunette one agreed, "Yeah, I hope she doesn't get better if that means she'll be a brat again."

The James's all agreed with that statement, and walked off.

Katie couldn't believe it. "Wait, so original me was so mean that even _The Jennifer's_ thought she was rude?"

Cameron laughed, "Is that what they're called in your world?"

"Yeah, isn't that funny?" Carla added, still giggling.

"It's not funny!" Jenny said, then quickly attempted to change the subject. "Lily, we're going to go shopping. Want to come?"

Lily hesitated, "I don't know. When are you going?"

"Uh...this weekend!" She replied, "You should go. Cameron can come too if he wants."

The boy in question quickly declined, "No, I'm good. You should go though, Lily. You've been studying way too much!"

"Well, okay." Lily said, "But that means I get to go back home and study right now until lunch."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Hey, I have to study sometime today. The MCAT's mean a lot to me." Lily said.

Cameron decided not to argue with her, instead giving Lily a kiss, which caused Carla to go "_Awwww!_". The boy then said goodbye to everyone and walked off, which gave Katie the opening she needed to ask the other girls a question as they walked back to the apartments.

"Mr. Knight told me that I was in a band. Is that true?"

If the other girls thought it was weird that she was calling who was supposed to be her dad by his last name, they didn't show it. Lily answered her, "Yeah, Brand New Day. Oh right, in your universe, it was Kendall who was in Brand New Day, right?"

"Kind of. The band's name is Big Time Rush, but Kendall was the one in it."

Lily spoke, "That's a weird name. Why did they call it that?"

Katie tried thinking back to when they first arrived to the Palm Woods. "I think it was because of a speech Kendall made," She said, "I don't really remember it, but 'Rush' is a hockey term where a team attacks the opposing team. 'Big Time Rush' means they're going to attack those who oppose them. I honestly thought it was stupid name."

Jenny agreed, "Yeah, naming a band after a sports' term? I'd never do that, but I guess I'm not a boy."

"But me being in Big Ti-I mean, Brand New Day isn't good! I can't actually sing." Katie admitted, "The only reason why Kendall knew how to sing when we first moved here was because James made everyone take singing classes with him back in Minnesota."

"Hey, that's exactly what Jenny did!" Carla said, "But we're on a break right now, so we'll be fine. We finished our last tour weeks ago, and we're just waiting for our album to be released."

"Oh, right. The third album. That won't happen until Fall, right?" When the other girls nodded, she continued, "I guess both universe's bands are equally as popular. That's nice, considering how much of a jerk I apparently am."

"Yeah, original you didn't even try and help when Gustavia didn't want me during after my audition for her in Minnesota." Jenny said. "She wanted you, and you agreed to go. Luckily Carla, Lily, and I managed to convince Gustavia to make us a girl group."

"How did you do that?"

The other three girls exchanged knowing glances, "We aren't supposed to say how." Jenny said, "We might go to jail if anyone else found out."

"Oh...kay." Katie responded. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what happened anymore. "So...is there a reason why I'm apparently so mean?"

"No one knows." Carla said sadly, "You used to be nice, but then you suddenly turned all jerk-facey overnight."

"It's surprising that you actually managed to make a friend here." Lily said.

"Wait, I actually made a friend here? Even The James's don't like me, so how is that even possible?" Katie questioned. It was unbelievable; she didn't have friends at home, but this bratty version of her did?

"Well, she's annoying, a jerk, and mean..." Jenny listed, "Her name's Jessie Stetson."

"Stetson? Hold on a second." Katie said, stopping in the middle of the hallway that lead back to their room. "I'm friends with _Jett Stetson_?"

* * *

**Xx **

**Umm actually I have the first five chapters already written, so it's hard for me to not post them all at once. Exposition is cool.**

**By the way, I misspelled Carla as Carlos about 10 times. **

**Next time: Kendall talks to Katie**


	4. Friends & Enemies

Katie stopped dead in her tracks, right in front of the door that lead into apartment 2J. "I'm friends with Jett Stetson?" She repeated, turning around to face the other three girls. "But he's vain, narcissistic, self-centered...he's basically a worse version of James!"

"Hey!" Jenny interjected, "Are you talking about the boy version of me? Or the three James's from downstairs? Either way, I feel very offended."

Lily agreed, "Yeah, Jenny is much more self-centered than either Jessie or The James's."

"No, I'm not." Jenny huffed, crossing her arms. "Me being the most beautiful and amazing person in the entire Palm Woods doesn't make me self-centered or vain."

"Oh, but you are!" Katie said, but continued to speak before Jenny could complain, "And Jett's even worse! No one likes him, not even The Jennifers. And The Jennifers are the meanest girls around."

"That's not totally true...The James's are kinda nice to me..." Carla said, trailing off. She then looked at Jenny, "Remember that double date me and red shirt James had? It went great!"

"Yeah, but only because I made sure you didn't ruin it with your fart jokes or gross behavior. You know, the fact that I helped Carla out on her date with James just proves that I'm not self-centered."

"How self-centered you are doesn't matter right now! What matters is that I'm supposedly friends with a total jerk." Katie said, "How could that even be possible?"

"Well, you're a jerk...Jessie's a jerk...it makes sense." Lily replied, then took a step towards the door, "Now, can we go inside so I can study for my MCAT's?"

"Maybe your Katie was a jerk, but I'm not! At least, not _really_..." Katie thought for a moment, "I'm not as bad as James."

"Which James are you talking about!?" Jenny insisted, not liking the fact that Katie was seemingly dissing her alternate dimension self.

Jenny didn't get an answer though. Lily opened the door to their apartment, speaking as she walked inside. "You being friends with Jessie doesn't really matter right now. She's off filming the series finale from her TV show. It's an extended episode, so she'll be gone for awhile."

"Meanie or not, I love New Town High!" Carla said, following everyone inside. "I heard that the finale episode is going to be about them all going to their school's awards ceremony, where they uncover an evil brainwashing plan and team up with the totally awesome Alexander Vega from Spy Kids movies!" She smiled, walking to the table for lunch. "It sounds _great_."

"No, it sounds stupid." Jenny said, "That whole show is lame, with its stupid love triangles and annoying sound effects."

"Hey, I love New Town High!" Katie retorted, "It's a really good show."

"Yeah, we all know you love the show, Katie. Remember the time when you stole Jessie's computer just to see who the surprise guest star was?" Jenny then remembered that she was speaking to an alternate universe version of Katie, and corrected herself. "But that's what our Katie did. I guess you're not insane enough to do something like that."

The girl in question was somewhat stunned; Jenny was wrong, she did in fact steal Jett's computer just to see who the surprise guest star was once after an episode ended on a cliffhanger. Apparently the Katie in this universe did the same.

Katie chuckled weakly, "Yeah...I would never do something like that..." She lied, dropping the subject.

* * *

Once inside, Lily had immediately excused herself to her room for some studying. Much like Carlos, Carla was pretty much hungry 24/7, and practically ran into the kitchen to make something for herself to eat. Katie and Jenny watched Carla from the safety of the dining table.

"The boys in my world are forbidden from using the kitchen." Katie stated warily, watching Carla prepare her meal. "They started a fire while trying to make sandwiches."

"Oh, that happened here too." Jenny replied, but then defended herself. "But sandwiches are hard to make! And the fire only burned down like, half the kitchen. Besides, this is why you have the fire extinguisher." She then picked up a bright red fire extinguisher out of seemingly nowhere, and put it in Katie's arms. "When the fire starts, you can start extinguishing it while I run away-er, run to find help, I mean."

Katie rolled her eyes, setting the fire extinguisher down as Carla skipped out of the kitchen with a platter of corn dogs. "Golden, fluffy, and happy goodness!" She sang, putting the food down on the table before taking a seat. There had to have been over ten corn dogs on that plate.

"Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" Katie asked.

Carla nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! At least, most of it. The rest I keep for snacks throughout the day."

"Don't you ever get tired of corn dogs?" Katie deadpanned, not really wanting to eat the same food for two days in a row.

"Nope!" Carla said happily, "Want some?"

"Not really."

"Fine! Your loss, then." The shorter girl said, sitting down and taking a bite out of her first corn dog.

Katie walked into the kitchen, "I'm just going to get something from out of the fridge." She said, opening the door and looking at the contents inside.

"Well, _I'm_ going to go talk to Luke." Jenny said. Katie turned around and saw that the girl had somehow changed clothes within the last ten seconds. Instead of her girly dress, the brunette had on black pants and a dark-colored shirt. That plus her leather jacket made her look a lot like Lucy from Katie's world, only without the dyed hair.

Carla spoke what Katie was thinking, "Uh, what are you wearing?"

"Like it?" Jenny asked, "Luke likes rockers, so I'm dressed up _as _a rocker! He'll totally like me now!"

"That's...that's...ugh..." Katie couldn't even form into words about how stupid Jenny's idea was. Pretending to be someone she's not? What kind of plan was that?

"But you're not a rocker." Carla said, still eating her meal. "What do rockers even do?"

Jenny shrugged. "I dunno. Rock out and be cool?"

"But we're not rockstars, we're popstars!"

"So?"

Katie butted in on the conversation, "Dude, he's going to see right through your outfit. He-"

"-Has X-ray vision!?" Carla gasped in amazement.

"_No, _he...wait, seriously?" Katie raised an eyebrow at Carla in bafflement, "X-ray vision?"

"Hey, if a wish brought you into my universe, then maybe Luke wished for X-ray vision. It could happen!"

Katie was about to reply to Carla's words when she realized someone was missing. "Wait, where did Jenny go?"

"She left to go see Luke when you and Carla were talking." A new, younger voice added. Katie jumped in shock at this new voice, closing the large fridge door and seeing twelve year old Kendall sitting behind the counter and munching on an apple.

"Don't scare me like that! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Sorry." Kendall apologized sheepishly, taking another bite of his apple. Katie didn't think she'd ever get used to seeing her older brother so...little and tiny. It was weird. "I've been here the entire time."

"Really? I didn't notice you."

"Yeah, that happens a lot."

Katie didn't notice the implications behind his words, and instead focused on the rumblings in her stomach. "Hey! Do you know where your dad keeps lunch?"

The boy pointed to the end of the counter, "Right there. Each bag has a name on it."

"Oh." Katie said, taking a few short steps to the end of the counter. There were currently only three paper bags on that counter, each labeled with a name. Mrs. Knight did this as well sometimes, but only when she knew she wouldn't be home during lunchtime for whatever reason.

"You know, you're really unobservant." Carla said, walking around to pick up her own bag. She looked inside, "Oh, look!" The shorter girl exclaimed, "More corn dogs!"

Katie looked in her own bag, then twisted her face in disgust. "Salad...?" She mused, taking it out of the bag. "And a bottle of water? Where's the mildly unhealthy food? Where's the Juice Box juice? Don't I have more taste than this?"

"Look in Jenny's bag! There might be something better." Carla offered, handing her a different bagged lunch.

Katie looked inside this one as well, "No, just more salad. But she _does_ have Juice Box juice!" She exclaimed, pulling the delicious drink outside of the bag.

"You're going to just take that?" Kendall asked, mildly curious. Katie thought about that question. Usually whenever her mom packed her lunch that she didn't like, she _would _take food from the boys. It got her into trouble more than once.

But taking Jenny's drink in front of a twelve year old seemed wrong...of course, she had taken James's meal before back when she was twelve, but since she's not twelve anymore, should she be acting any different?

Being the _older _sister was hard.

"No, I won't." Katie sighed, dropping the drink back into the rightful bag. "I'll just have to eat my sad excuse for a meal." Truth be told though, if Kendall wasn't there, she totally would've taken Jenny's drink.

"Okay, so..." Kendall said awkwardly. Katie didn't even notice that he said anything. She was focusing too intently on the bowl full of lettuce she had for lunch-there wasn't even any dressing! What kind of salad had no dressing?

"So, um, Katie..." Kendall spoke again, this time loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She replied bluntly, with a trace of annoyance. She was actually just annoyed at having to eat a salad for lunch, but Kendall was so used to his older sister being angered by his mere existence that Katie's bluntness threw him off.

He recoiled back into his shell. "Oh, uh, never-mind..." Kendall spoke, refocusing his attention on his half-eaten apple.

"Is something wrong?" Katie asked, somewhat concerned. "You're being kinda shy all of a sudden."

"Well, Kendall's a shy guy!" Carla said, "Why, is your Kendall different?"

"Other than the age difference? I didn't think so until just now." Katie replied, then looked at the little kid. "What were you trying to say?"

"Uh, well..." Kendall said slowly, unsure of the reaction he'll get from asking, "I was just wondering what you were doing...today, I mean. After lunch and all."

Katie shrugged, "I don't know. It's not like I planned my day out or anything."

Carla seemed to have understood what Kendall was going for, even if Katie didn't. She piped up with a suggestion. "Hey, why don't you two hang out? Have some good ol'-fashioned brother-sister time! Like back when you were twelve, Katie."

"I was twelve less than two days ago."

"No, I mean 'six years ago' twelve. The old Katie didn't really get along with Kendall after that."

"Ah," Katie said, finally understanding what she meant. "I guess that makes sense. So, Kendall, what do you want to do today?" She looked at the little kid, who seemed to be both pensive and slightly confused.

"Wait, so you don't have anything better to do?" He asked, not really expecting Katie, alternate universe or not, to so quickly agree to hang out with him.

"Well...no, not unless I want to sit here and watch Carla gorge herself on corn dogs." She chuckled. "What do you and your friends usually...oh." Katie trailed off as Carla nudged her in the side when she said 'friends'. Carla then shook her head from side to side, silently telling Katie the information she needed to know.

Kendall...didn't have friends? But he was friends with almost everyone!

At least in her universe he was. He was also never shy. Even though he didn't always speak his mind like James, he still was fairly outspoken and social. What happened to this Kendall, then?

Katie backtracked in her mind, trying to change the topic and think of something they could do. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed, feeling dumb for not thinking about it in the first place. "We could play hockey!"

"Hockey?" Kendall said back, confused. "Do you like hockey?"

Katie did a 'so-so' motion with her hands. "Eh, it's okay."

"If you don't really like hockey, then why do you want to play it?" Carla asked.

"Well, because you guys-" Katie paused, realization dawning on her. "You guys don't play hockey, do you? That figures." When she was greeted with two blank stares, she explained herself. "See, in my world, you guys all joined the peewee hockey team, and now you are all obsessed with it. But Kendall was the one who got you guys to join in the first place! I guess that never happened in this world."

Carla nodded, "Yeah, it didn't. We don't play sports."

"...I'd like to do that, though." Kendall said quietly, almost too soft to hear. "I like sports. You didn't though, so I never thought of bringing it up."

"You should have!" Katie said, "You would've been great at it."

Kendall shrugged, "But I'm too old for peewee hockey, so I guess it's too late."

"It's not too late!" Katie insisted, putting her hand up to her chin. "There are hundreds of skating rinks around here. We can probably find a place that has a beginner's hockey team for a twelve year old."

"A...hockey...team?" Kendall stammered, "I don't know about that..."

"Well, none of us know how to play it, and hockey _is _done in teams." Katie replied, "Come on; you just told me that you wanted do a sport!"

"But I have to be with people..._new _people! People I don't know!"

"People your age." Katie nudged, not liking how oddly asocial this Kendall was. A part of her knew that it was most likely this-universe-her's fault that he turned out this way, and she aimed to fix it. "Seriously though, it's just hockey. You'll love it, I promise."

Kendall was still hesitant, "Are you sure? I mean, there's probably an infinite amount of different universes out there. What if I come from the only universe where I don't like hockey?"

"...What?" Katie spoke, not understanding his odd rambling.

Carla leaned towards Katie and whispered, "He basically just reads all day, and when he gets nervous he talks all smart and stuff. It's crazy."

"Okaay..." Katie drawled, her mind trying to wrap around the fact that Kendall was apparently an egghead. It was yet another difference between this Kendall and her Kendall.

Carla then perked up, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hey, Kendall, what if we all come and watch you practice? Me, Katie, Jenny, Lily...and we can even invite the boys!"

"That's a lot of people." Kendall noted.

Katie agreed. "Yeah, and I'm pretty sure Kendall doesn't know any of the boys."

Carla grinned, "Then he'll get to know them! Come on, Kendall will have the biggest support team there."

Kendall still wasn't sure. "I don't know..."

Carla walked over to where the boy was, giving him a one-armed hug. "Oh, come on." She said, "When has Auntie Carla steered you wrong?"

"Uh...you're not my aunt." He responded, then shrugged in defeat. "Okay, fine, I'll do it." He sighed, "But it better be fun."

Katie smiled, "That's great!"

"Yeah! And we can invite the boys later today." Carla stated, smiling happily. "The boys _LOVE _hockey!"

* * *

"I _HATE _hockey!" Joe said in disgust, "It's just so...gah! No words can describe how much I hate it!"

After Kendall had agreed to trying out a hockey team, they had spent the afternoon alongside with Carla watching cartoons and playing video games. Now Katie and Carla were in the lobby of the Palm Woods, trying to convince Jo, Luke, and Cameron into coming with them to Kendall's first hockey practice as support, whenever that might be.

"Hey, hockey can't be that bad." Cameron said to his friend, "If it's anything like ice-skating, that is! I love ice-skating."

"Ice-skating's fine." Joe agreed, "But hockey just isn't."

Katie rolled her eyes. She may not adore hockey, but hearing it being smack-talked really irked her. Whatever, it's not like she even wanted to invite the boys in the first place. She spoke to Carla, "Let's just leave; they clearly don't want to go."

"I never said I didn't want to go!" Cameron pouted, slightly offended. "And Kendall's so tiny and adorable! Watching him play would be fun."

"Oh, wait, so you're seriously going?" Joe said, "But...it's _hockey_."

"What's wrong with hockey?" Katie asked, somewhat annoyed. "You're acting like it killed your parents or something."

Carla gasped, "Hockey killed Joe's parents? That's horrible!"

"Huh? No, my parents are still alive, Carla." Joe said, "But, well, haven't you guys ever hated something so deeply, and you didn't even know why?"

Katie agreed with that statement, "Yep. I'm feeling it right now." She said, causing Joe to glare at her. Katie smiled innocently, "What? I wasn't talking about _you._ Don't be so self-centered."

Cameron chuckled awkwardly, trying to stop the argument before it got too hectic. "It won't be that bad, Joe. I'll be there. And so will Luke. Right, Luke?"

All eyes turned to a boy with black and red hair. He looked around the lobby in mild worry, not paying any attention to the conversation that was happening around him.

"Uh, Luke?" Cameron inquired, prodding him in the shoulder. He jumped up in shock, then calmed down when he realized who it was.

"Oh, sorry." He said, "It's just...Jenny's out there. Somewhere."

"She can't be that bad." Carla insisted.

Luke nodded. "It's not that bad. It's even worse."

Katie shrugged. "Well, Jenny's gonna be at the rink with us, so if you don't want to go then-"

"Oh, no, I'm going with you guys. I really like hockey."

"_What?_" A resounding chorus of four voices exclaimed in shock.

"You...you don't seem like the 'sports-loving' type!" Joe said in disbelief.

Luke raised an eyebrow at that. "What, so a guy can't have interests that doesn't involve rock 'n roll? Seriously guys, just because I wear black, it doesn't mean I'm dead inside."

"Okay...well, I guess everyone's going!" Carla said happily.

Katie corrected her, "Everyone except for Jo. Hockey killed her parents, remember?"

"I'm a boy!" Joe said, mildly offended by the slip-up.

"Sorry. Hockey killed your parents, 'Mister Man-Joe'." She replied, putting air quotation marks around the last part of her sentence.

"Watch out, I think old Katie's back." Joe accused, looking at the girl in anger.

"Hey! I'm not...ugh..." Katie began, then stopped. Even though Katie was nicer by comparison to 'old Katie', it didn't mean she was the kindness incarnate. Katie remembered the multiple times when her mom would lecture her about being nicer to others, citing her older brother as an example. She really was trying, but often had slip-ups, like today.

"I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean any of what I said." She apologized. She didn't even sound that sincere at all, but it was only due to the fact that she wasn't used to apologizing for things she did wrong.

"Yeah, right." The boy scoffed in return, not buying it for a second. "Look, I'll go with you guys, but only because Cameron and Luke are going as well."

"That's great!" Carla said, either oblivious to the angry glare Joe was giving Katie, or just ignoring it. "We'll just text you the deets later once we actually find a team for Kendall to be on."

"Yeah." Katie muttered, avoiding Joe's gaze and speaking sarcastically. "I'm sure this'll be fun."

* * *

**Xx**

**Joe's not mean, he just _really_ hates hockey.**

**We all know from the TV show that Katie is helpful to the boys of Big Time Rush, but that doesn't mean she's a nice person. She's had a handful of episodes where the plotline centered on her mom trying to get her to be nicer, or to be a better person. Sure, Kendall has never told her straight up that she needed to be nicer, but he's still an influence on her. She looks up to him, and he's an all-around good boy who tries to do what's right. But she's still not an extremely nice person.**

**At least she's not as bad of a person as the Katie in this universe, though.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long for me to edit and release. I have something else I'm working on, and it's taking up a lot of my time.**

**Next time: Shopping trip!**


	5. Lotta Latte

"Why do you want me to talk to Kendall?" Lily was busy brushing her super-duper-really-long hair. Apparently having long hair meant she had to take extra good care of it, and that made her and Jenny better friends in this universe than Logan and James were in the other one, since it meant that Jenny and Lily could trade hair care tips and go to salons together.

"Well, for some reason, Logan and Kendall were the best of friends where I come from, so I think something similar might happen here if you guys talked." Katie said, "It'll be a little different because of the age difference I guess, but I think it might work."

Lily put her brush back down on her vanity and thought up a response. "But I'm best friends with both Jenny and Carla here, so why is it different over there?"

"That's not what I meant. All four boys in my world were best friends, it's just that Kendall and Logan were better friends with each other, and so were James and Carlos. I think it had to do with their...maturity and intelligence levels, more than anything."

Lily was interested in what Katie had just said, "Are you saying that Kendall and I were the more mature ones? I mean, I _do_ know that I'm the smartest one." Hanging out with Jenny did something to Lily's humbleness. She had little-to-none. Logan wasn't one to flaunt his smartness around all too often.

"Yeah, I am. But you guys were all fairly insane though, so don't get too proud about your alter-gender self." Katie then went back to her original topic. "Carla said that Kendall was a bookworm. You like books, so you guys could talk about that."

"I guess." Lily said, shrugging. "I wonder how much he likes Harriet Potter. Or Twilight! I like Twilight, though the main character Beau is kind of bland."

"Those books don't sound very scientiffy."

"That's not a word, and come on. I don't have to think in science terms 24/7."

* * *

Katie was in the Palm Woods park, listening to Brand New Day's music. Since no one in Brand New Day played any sport, the fact that they didn't name the band 'Big Time Rush', which was a hockey term, made sense. But she was still curious to how the band's name came to be. The music itself was fine. It was just as good as Big Time Rush's music, but had a feminine twist to it. There were even some new songs she listened to that Big Time Rush didn't have. Brand New Day also didn't have a few of Big Time Rush's songs, like 'Crazy For U' or 'Cover Girl'.

"You're listening to your own band? How egotistical of you." Katie looked up, and saw that it was Luke Rock, who was holding a guitar case and a notebook. When he sat down on the other side of Katie's bench, she sighed and shut off her music. It was in the middle of a song Big Time Rush didn't have, and was called 'Featuring You', which had this-world's Katie and Lily singing the most. It was playful song about singing a duet with a boy.

"At least I have a band." Katie immediately retorted, but quickly regretted saying after she remembered what happened with Joe a few days ago. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean that. Brand New Day isn't even my band."

Luke shrugged it off, "No, it's fine. I'm not like Joe. He's kind of over-emotional sometimes."

"I still shouldn't have said those things to him, though. He refuses to even look at me when I see him."

"Yeah, but he'll get over it eventually, I guess. So listen," He said, quickly changing the subject. Katie had a feeling that Luke was only talking to her for his own benefit. "You were just the girl I was looking for!"

Katie looked at Luke with disbelief, "I was? Seriously?"

"Well...no." He admitted, "To be honest, I was looking for Lily. But you'll do. See, my parents are visiting me next Sunday, and I need you to make sure that Jenny isn't at the Palm Woods when they're here."

"What? Why?"

"If you hadn't noticed already, Jenny has a giant crush on me. Knowing her, she'll probably do something stupid like tell my parents we're dating. I'm honestly surprised she didn't do that the last time they were here."

"Last time? Wait..." Katie said, thinking back to the time when James helped Carlos out on his date with a Jennifer. "Are you talking about that time when you went to that fancy restaurant with your parents and they found out that you dye your hair and play guitar?"

"No, that never happened! It was a nice, pleasant, _Jenny-less_ evening where I told my parents about the good grades I'm making at college, and nothing else."

"Yeah, good grades playing violin at a college you don't even go to." Katie said, standing up from her spot and spinning around to look at Luke. "Do you know what the Kendall in my world did when he found out that you were lying to your parents?"

"Uh, absolutely nothing?"

"No, he got himself invited to your dinner and told your parents the truth!"

"That's horrible!" Luke gasped, "My parents would kill me if they knew that I wanted to play rock 'n roll."

"Lucy's not dead."

"You know what I meant."

"It's not like she even plays rock 'n roll anymore. She's America's next princess of pop!"

Luke blanched, "That's...really uncool. But that's not any better; it's not like my parents approve of anything other than classical music."

"You should just tell them! Play them a song on your guitar. They'll totally understand."

"No, they won't!"

"They understood Lucy." Katie offered with a smile.

"Well, I'm not Lucy." Luke said, standing up. "I don't know what Kendall did back in your world, but please, don't copy him. Just let me lie to my parents like any normal teen."

"Normally I'm all for lying, but seriously, if Kendall can do it, then so can I!"

"Do what? Don't do anything!"

Katie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine. I won't do anything. But you'll regret it."

"I'm not going to regret anything." Luke said, then frowned. He was unsure if Katie really meant what she said. "I knew I should have gone to Lily. Promise me you won't do anything?"

"I promise!" Katie said, pulling an innocent grin. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some shopping to do."

* * *

It was finally Saturday, the day where they agreed to go shopping with one another. However when they got to the mall, they decided to split up. The mall was filled with people, and if they stayed together, they'd probably be bombarded by fans. If they split apart, they'd be less noticeable and would probably have more time to shop. Jenny and Carla immediately called dibs on each other and bolted, leaving a confused Katie in the parking lot with Lily.

"Is there a reason why they didn't want to go shopping with either one of us?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, I'm an excellent shopper. Just look at all these coupons I have!"

"Coupons?" Katie echoed, "That's kind of-"

"Come on, let's go. I want to go to the bookstore."

Katie groaned. Now she knew why Jenny and Carla left so quickly.

The bookstore wasn't too bad, to be honest. It had a Starbucks, at least. Katie wasn't allowed to have coffee back in her world, because her mom believed in the myth that coffee stunted growth. If that were true, then Katie really need to drink coffee. Kendall never did, and he's a giant!

Katie didn't know the difference between any of the coffee types. Macchiato, espresso, latte...why couldn't these words be in English? She eventually settled on buying something called a Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumble, and boy did it not disappoint.

It took an hour for her to finish that drink, and by then they had traversed through multiple random stores, all dictated by Lily's coupons. They had off-the-wall knickknacks like soap, yarn, and candles. Katie was throughly bored.

"Hey, let's go to the hair salon next!" Lily exclaimed. It was there where Katie drew the line.

"No, no. Anything but that. How about that clothing store over there? I did say I needed new clothes, after all."

Lily looked at the store, Slice Of Heaven, then rummaged through her coupons. "Um...I don't have any for that. Hey, I have a Hot Topic coupon, though! Don't they sell clothes as well?"

"I'm not getting my clothes from Hot Topic. Let's just go into this store. Slice Of Heaven looks...interesting." It sure was interesting. The decor reminded Katie of a Forever 21, but with much more pink. It was huge, filled with many teenage girls, and most likely didn't have a boy's section of the store, if the pinkness of the entire layout said anything. Hopefully the clothes were more varied in their coloring schemes.

Lily finally relented, but looked apprehensive as they walked inside. It seemed like this store specialized in bright, happy colors. At least not everything was pink.

Both girls looked around for awhile, and Katie picked out some things she liked. The store had a second floor to it, and when they walked upstairs, Katie saw something that surprised her. It was an entire section dedicated to Brand New Day-styled clothing, or at least that's what the sign next to the outfits claimed. There were even pictures of her, Lily, Jenny, and Carla hanging all around that area.

"You guys have your own clothing line?" Katie asked, walking over to the Brand New Day section of the store.

Lily followed her, "Yeah, I forgot about that! We actually have no say in what the clothes look like, it's just something this company did to make more people buy their stuff."

Katie eyed a plaid blue shirt that reminded her of something her older brother would wear. She picked it up, "You say it as if having your own brand of clothing means nothing. So do none of you guys even care that you have your own clothing line?"

"Jenny did for awhile, but we all forgot about it eventually, I guess. Lots of people in showbusiness do this. Once, we even advertised for canned spaghetti, and horse-hoof soup!"

"Brand New Day?" An excited voice from behind them asked. Katie looked and saw a tanned-skinned woman with dark hair staring at both her and Lily with a wide grin on her face. Her name tag said she was the manager, though she didn't look to be more than in her early twenties.

"Brand New Day, oh my gosh, it's really you guys! Or, half of you, at least."

Lily shrugged, probably used to people gushing over her by now due to her four year run in a popular band, "Yeah, it's us."

"Where's Jenny and Carla?"

"We're not together all the time." Lily said with a grin, cleverly not telling the store manager that the other half of Brand New Day were in the mall as well, in case she'd make a scene or try to find them all.

Katie then spoke up with a small joke, "You'll be the first to know this: they're not here because we kicked them out of the band."

"Yeah, we shipped them back to Minnesota last night." Lily added.

"Haha, funny!" The woman laughed, then muttered something about 'Latie'. Katie hopped she was only mispronouncing the word 'Latte', and wasn't talking about what she thought she was talking about.

The manager continued to speak, "Hey, you know what? If I can get a picture of you guys standing in this store, I'll give you each a 20% discount!"

Lily's inner coupon-demon sprung up, her eyes lighting up at the word 'discount', but she still refused the offer. "Oh no, we can totally just pay for everything."

"A 40% discount? 50%? 80%? How about for free?"

"Uh..." Katie wondered if Rushers were anything like this woman, "How about a few pictures for you, and we just pay for everything?"

"But I can't make you pay! You're Brand New Day! My favorite band!"

"You're not making us pay, we're demanding to. And how about a free autograph as well?" Lily spoke with a smooth smile, almost as if she was used to talking people into letting her actually pay for things with the money she's earned. She wondered if the original Katie here would have taken the free clothing offer or not.

Original Katie would've had much better clothing if she did.

The manager agreed to that offer, rummaging through her phone as she muttered to herself about getting a 'Latie' picture. Katie willed herself to believe that she was talking about taking an hipster Instagram picture of her Starbucks' Latte instead.

They took the pictures, paid for their clothes, and chatted with the manager a little while longer before they left. Taking the first picture with the manager had an effect, though. It was as if once that camera went off, everyone suddenly realized that half of Brand New Day was in the Slice Of Heaven clothing store, and both Katie and Lily got bombarded with a mob of fans. Katie couldn't even imagine where they all came from-half the store was empty just moments beforehand! It wasn't until they finally made it out of the store did they realize that they never gave the manager the autograph Lily had promised.

"It's for the best, I think. My signature is like a twelve year old's...literally." Katie spoke. They decided that it was time to leave the mall, and headed back to the car. "I'm going to look up how your Katie signed her name, just in case."

"Yeah, you should. She actually had pretty good handwriting."

The girls met up with Jenny and Carla, who were already by the car. "What did you guys buy?" Katie asked.

"Clothes." Jenny said, as if that were obvious.

"We were mobbed." Lily simply said.

Carla was sympathetic, "Only a few people recognized us. They only recognize you two so easily because Lily has freakishly long hair."

That alone was most likely another reason to why Carla and Jenny left Katie alone with Lily. Her hairstyle was one in a million, and you'd have to be an idiot not to be able to pick her out of the crowd. She wondered if pop princess Lucy had that problem as well, with her odd bright red and dark black hair color.

Meeting the manager was fine at first, but her...obsession with Latte's...and the sudden attack of fangirls was frightening.

"We're lucky we were in a girls store." Lily commented, talking to Katie. "You clearly aren't used to fangirls, so it'd be lethal if you met any of the crazier fan_boys_."

"Yeah, people don't usually recognize me back home." Katie admitted, "And even if they did, it's because they were madly in love with Kendall and thought that I'd be part of their family someday. Those people are pretty crazy, but I'm _usually_ not recognized."

"Hey look, it's Brand New Day!" Katie heard someone shout from across the parking lot. The girls all turned and saw two guys. One of them even had a Brand New Day shirt on!

"Wow, speak of the devil." Lily said, though she was more amazed by the coincidence than anything. The boys ran over; they were all probably just around fourteen or so.

It was cute. The one with the Brand New Day t-shirt was so nervous when talking to Jenny that his face turned beet red and he stumbled over his words. The second boy had his eyes staring at the wrong place, but a quick correction made him nervous as well, nervous at being called out on his behavior, at least.

They asked for pictures, but luckily didn't ask for autographs. Katie didn't know of any excuse she could give that would explain away the fact that her signature was that of a twelve year old's. Both boys had wanted to stand next to Jenny for the picture, but the boy without the Brand New Day shirt said he wanted to stand next to Carla as well, because "Jarla".

Katie didn't care about that as long as the portmanteau didn't involve her name. If Carla and Jenny cared, they didn't show it. In fact, when the boy without the Brand New Day t-shirt boldly asked them if they knew what Jarla was, the girls simply smiled and pretended to not understand the question in a convincing manner, and then smoothly changed the subject into something else.

* * *

When Katie got home with her new clothes, she quickly hung them up. Although she wasn't much for fashion, the stuff original Katie wore looked horrible, and she'd rather not wear original Katie's clothes again if she could.

She also bought some jackets for the hockey rink. Mr. Knight had agreed to let Kendall play hockey a few days ago, and had quickly signed the boy up for beginner's classes. In fact, Kendall and Mr. Knight were both at the skating arena right at that moment, getting rid of the final waivers that needed to be signed, and getting Kendall some rental equipment.

It didn't take long for her to hang everything up. Almost everything, anyways. Katie picked up her final shirt, the plaid one she saw at Slice Of Heaven. It was a blue gingham shirt. Katie knew that her brother, her older brother from her world, owned something that looked like it. If there were three things her brother liked, it was hockey, the color blue, and plaid.

She held on to the shirt for a few more minutes, wondering just when and if she'll see her big brother again.

* * *

**Xx**

**Katie's holding Kendall's shirt from Big Time Tests. But since everything's genderflipped, that shirt is now for girls. Funnily, this fanfiction is set _before _that episode. But that doesn't mean he didn't own it before then.**

**Jenny's milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!**

**I hate Chocolate Chip Cookie Crumbles. I like Vanilla Lattes with extra sugar and half & half. Lattes are good. Latte. Latte. Latte. **

**Crazy 4 U and Cover Girl don't exist in this universe because Kendall wrote them with Jo and Lucy in mind oh-ho-ho.**

**Next time: Joe _hates _hockey!**


End file.
